The ADMM Collection
by miss mcGonagle
Summary: A collection of oneshots, drabbles and poems based on the 100 prompts challenge featuring AlbusMinerva. Just added: Snow
1. Sunrise

**I told myself I wasn't going to take on the Fanfic 100 Challenge, that I had too much to do already, but I did it anyway. So here's the first one, _Sunrise_. I thought that was a pretty good place to start. I will try to add more when I get a chance...some will be drabbles, others may end up to be quite a bit longer, I don't know. I want to keep them all together in one collection rather than making them individual stories; I hope that's allowed on this site. So here I go, leave a review if one of these catches your eye...I'd appreciate any feedback!**

**And no...I'm not JKR and I don't own these characters!**

(For those of you who don't know...this challenge is based on 100 word prompts. If you want more info, pm me or send me an email and I'll fill you in.)

* * *

#31 Sunrise

"Minerva, wake up, you have to see this!"

Minerva McGonagall groaned into her pillow and shrugged off her husband's attempt to get her up.

"Minerva!" Albus was pleading now.

"Albus Dumbledore, it's bloody five in the morning," she told him, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"You can go back to sleep in a minute, Minerva," he told her, "please just get up."

Minerva sighed. She could never tell him no.

"Fine."

Minerva rolled out of the bed and stood wearily, waiting for Albus to show her whatever it was that had him so excited. He took her by the hand and led her over to one of the large windows in their bedroom.

"There," he said softly, pointing out the window at the sky. Minerva gasped.

It was the most beautiful sunrise she had ever seen. The sky was streaked with bold pink and purple slashes across a backdrop of pale yellow. The sun was just peeking out from the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest and it dusted the top of the trees with a gentle coating of yellow light. The view was perfect and Minerva knew that they were probably the only ones in the castle who were seeing it.

"Thank you Albus," she whispered softly.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she snuggled into his arms and they watched the rest of the sunrise together.


	2. Red

**I've edited this one a bit and it is now a 100 word drabble. Warning, this brief story contains some suggestive content...I would give it a rating of T.**

* * *

#11 Red

She was wearing a red dress that Valentine's Day. It was short and clingy and it drove her husband crazy, but then she _had_ read somewhere that the color red did that to people. They had dinner in a busy city so as not to be recognized by anyone and have their true relationship revealed. Then it was back to the castle, back to their rooms where there was red wine and dozens of red roses everywhere she looked. Then the red dress was gone, lost in the folds of the smooth sheets and then, then there was only skin.


	3. Blue

#15 Blue

_They're twinkling again; those marvelous blue eyes of his are twinkling, _Minerva McGonagall thought to herself as she gazed across the table in the staff room at Albus Dumbledore during a faculty meeting.

_Damn him, he's twinkling at me in the middle of a staff meeting! He knows I hate that._

_Those eyes of his…such a beautiful shade of blue. How can I not love a man whose eyes are such a clear blue?_

_If he would just stop looking at me with those beautiful eyes I could…hmm, blue like the sky-no! Don't think about his eyes, those amazing blue eyes…_


	4. Green

**This one is a bit longer with a lot more dialogue. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the other pieces...it really does help to know that there are people who want to see more. A warning, this chapter includes some brief language that some may consider inappropriate.**

* * *

#14 Green

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office chair, apparently at ease but in reality frightened out of his wits. Minerva was in a foul temper and he could see it in her eyes. She had not as yet come out and said anything, but the fury was there in her emerald green eyes. The eyes that so entranced him; when she was not looking at him as though ready to murder him that is.

"Albus," she began, holding in her temper as best she could, "that woman is a complete and utter _bitch_. I cannot handle another minute of her following me around the school offering suggestions on how to handle the students and making that disgusting noise in her throat…"

There she stopped, her face contorted with revulsion. Albus tried not to smile at her reaction to that particularly annoying habit of the new Defense teacher, but she saw the corners of his mouth betray him.

"Albus Dumbledore!" she screamed at him, her green eyes flashing furiously "This is not a joke; that woman is nothing but trouble and I want her out!"

"Minerva, my dear," he told her in a calm voice, while inwardly he was quaking, "I don't have any choice in the matter. I realize that she can be rather annoying, all right, very annoying, okay a pain in the ass, but I can't do anything about her. We will just have to wait until the Ministry sees sense and takes her away."

Minerva glared at the Headmaster.

"I'm too old to wait for miracles, Albus," she told him dryly. "If you can't get rid of her then I simply cannot be held responsible for my actions when it comes to that woman."

Albus sighed.

"Minerva," he implored. "Please don't do anything illegal."

"What I'm going to do to her is nothing compared to what I'll do to you if you don't back me up on this," she warned him.

"Oh, Minerva come on."

She shook her head firmly.

"It's the couch for you tonight."

"What!" Albus cried, jumping to his feet. "Now that's not fair, Minerva. I agree that the woman is awful, but you can't punish me for something I have no control over!"

Minerva leaned over the desk so her face was inches away from his and he could see her beautiful green eyes sparkle with mischief.

"Watch me," she told him in a low voice. Then she straightened up and headed for the door, speaking over her shoulder in an airy voice. "Good day, Headmaster."


	5. White

**Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers...it really helps me, seriously (and Remusly). I have ideas for several other prompts that I will try to write and post soon. Right now I have to go and work on my NaNoWriMo novel...this challenge has been my biggest procrastination tool!**

* * *

#19 White

"_Hem, hem_."

Minerva spun on her heel and turned to stare down her nose at Dolores Umbridge who had crept up behind her in the hallway outside the Great Hall.

"Yes, Dolores?" she said, her voice icy.

With a small smirk on her ugly little face, Dolores held up a long white hair.

"I found this on your robes," she told her with a malicious giggle.

Minerva stared at the hair in horror. It belonged to her husband, Albus Dumbledore, and the smug look on Dolores's face told her that the woman now had proof of a relationship she had undoubtedly suspected before.

The ramifications of this knowledge in the hands of that woman hit Minerva like a tidal wave. Dolores would tell the Minister of Magic who would use this information to wreck the reputations of both Albus and Minerva. Forget that they were married and had been for years upon years, the tabloids would be all over the news of their relationship with their slanderous tongues and Minerva would have to resign just to save Albus's position as Headmaster. People would say that she only got the job of Deputy Headmistress because she was sleeping with her boss and that it was a scandal that would have a negative influence on the staff and the students. All because Albus had left a hair on her robes.

Then Dolores gave her another sickly smile and that stupid giggle that Minerva so despised.

"The great Minerva McGonagall," she said in a mocking tone, "has finally started to go gray, or should I say white?"

Minerva's jaw dropped.

"Tell me Minerva," Dolores continued, misunderstanding Minerva's expression, "is this a first time occurrence or have you been dyeing your hair for some time now?"

Minerva stared at the other woman, amazed at her stupidity. Dolores actually thought the hair was _hers. _Minerva wanted to laugh, but she managed to maintain her composure so she would not give herself away.

"That is no concern of yours, Dolores," she told her stiffly.

Dolores giggled again.

"Of course not," she told Minerva as if humoring her. "Well good day then."

Minerva bit her lip as the other woman waddled smugly into the Great Hall. When she was finally out of sight, Minerva allowed herself a small laugh. Really, the woman was an idiot.


	6. Drink

**This is my favorite so far; I almost wrote this as a oneshot a few weeks ago, so it's a bit longer than some of the others. Please leave a review of you enjoyed it...I accept anonymous reviews, so you don't have to log in. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the other chapters, esp. my regulars. **

* * *

#60 Drink

At number twelve Grimmauld Place, an Order of the Phoenix meeting had just ended and the Order members were leaving. Severus Snape had no real desire to return to Hogwarts at once as there was a particularly nasty amphibian-like woman roaming the halls. Instead he hoped to sit in silence at the kitchen table as the others left and just mind his own business until it was absolutely time for him to leave. Unfortunately, he was not to be given any peace.

"Hey there Severus, have you decided to hang around for awhile?"

It was Remus Lupin. He pulled out the seat across the table from Severus and sat down. Severus said nothing.

"This house really is rather depressing," Remus said, when Severus ignored his greeting. "Why don't we go out and get a drink?"

"Lupin," said Severus, very slowly, "I hate you. I have hated you since the age of eleven. So, no. I do not want to 'go out and get a drink' with you."

Remus sighed and shook his head.

"You know Severus, this is why no one likes you.'

"I don't want anyone to like me," Severus replied. "Why don't you ask that girlfriend of yours, Tonks, if she wants to go."

"One, she's not my girlfriend," said Remus, though Severus could see a blush appear on the other man's face. "And two, she's in the library with Sirius playing Exploding Snap and keeping him occupied. He's my best friend and I feel bad that he can't go out, but I need to get out of this place sometime and if Tonks can keep him distracted, I'm going to do my best to escape."

"How Slytherin of you," said Severus dryly. "I'm still not going to go with you."

Just then, the two men heard voices coming from the hallway outside the open kitchen door.

"Do we have to go back now? That disgusting woman will be all over us the moment we get back to the castle."

"Yes my love, I'm afraid we must return."

Severus and Remus glanced at one another in alarm. The voices sounded a lot like those of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, but what they were saying sounded a lot more intimate than what they usually heard between those two.

"I can't get a moments rest with her around!" That was definitely the voice of Minerva McGonagall.

"I know, but perhaps later on I could help you relax…" The speaker's voice grew lower and slightly seductive and Remus gave a gasp of horror as the female speaker giggled.

The two men at the kitchen table faced one another now with identical looks of dismay and horror. The voices were getting closer and there was no doubt now that they belonged to the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress.

Just as Remus and Severus were about to jump up and flee, Albus and Minerva entered the kitchen, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Oh, hello Remus, Severus," said Albus calmly, with only the slightest flicker of surprise as he and Minerva paused in the doorway. "We did not realize you were still here."

"Uh," Remus looked to Severus for help, but the potions master looked as if he would throw up if he dared to open his mouth.

Minerva had blushed faintly when she entered the room and realized what the others had undoubtedly overheard, but now she glared at the two of them sternly.

"Oh, really," she snapped, "don't stand there looking so ridiculous. Albus and I are together, big deal. We happen to be married, so stop looking so disgusted!"

"Really? Married?" said Remus, stunned. "When did that happen?"

"Thirty-five years ago," said Albus happily, pulling Minerva tighter to his side.

"And you two are supposed to be so smart,' said Minerva, rolling her eyes. "Come on Albus, let's go face the harpy."

Albus waved goodbye to the two men and then he and Minerva stepped into the fireplace and flooed to his office at the castle.

"My god," said Remus after a minute of shocked silence. "That means they were…you know, when we were students."

Severus looked about three shades paler than usual, if that was possible. He sank slowly into his chair and covered his face with his hands.

Finally, he spoke.

"Lupin."

"Yes?"

"I need a drink."


	7. Triangle

Here we go again...keep the reviews coming because I wanted to please you all and updated to make you guys happy! Hope you like this one; I had no idea what to do when I saw this prompt so came up with this silly little idea. Cheers!

* * *

#42 Triangle

"I think we should form a musical group," said Poppy Pomfrey "Just so the staff room isn't so dull. We should all bring our instruments and play them together. It would be fun. I play the harp."

"I can play a wood flute," said Rubeus Hagrid eagerly. "I can make them too."

Minerva McGonagall glared at them both.

"Absolutely not," she told them, "That is a perfectly awful idea. We should just avoid the staff room altogether rather than introduce such a racket."

"Oh Minerva," said Poppy teasingly, "You just don't like the idea because you can't play any instruments."

"Not true," said Minerva indignantly. "I can play the piano, the violin and the bagpipes!"

"Yes of course, the ever talented Minerva McGonagall," said Severus Snape, his usual sneer firmly in place.

"Well Severus," said Minerva, in a falsely sweet voice, "What do you play?"

"The piano and the cello," he told her shortly.

"Ooh, the cello," she said mockingly, "Isn't that what those muggle plays and movies use when they want to frighten the audience? How appropriate."

Severus glared at her.

"I think it is a wonderful idea," said Albus Dumbledore, breaking in at last.

Minerva turned on him.

"Albus, really!"

His clear blue eyes twinkled at her and he smiled.

"I believe it would be fun."

"But Albus," said Minerva, frowning at the Headmaster in confusion, "you don't play an instrument."

He smiled again.

"Now that is where you are wrong my dear," he told her, "While I am not blessed with the exceptional talent that you and Severus possess for those multiple instruments, there is one instrument that I _am_ trained in."

Minerva stared at him skeptically, never having heard of such an instrument before.

"And what is that Albus?"

With a quick flick of his wand, Albus produced a small silver triangle with a short silver stick, which he used to tap the triangle and produce a small _ting!_

"The triangle!"


	8. Beginnings

**Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers...thank you for all your kind reviews, all of you. Especially OSUSprinks because she reviews here _and_ at the ADMM fanfiction site! A warning...this is rated T for suggestive content.**

* * *

#1 Beginnings

Minerva looked into the eyes of her best friend and recognized the love burning within those blue eyes. Closing the distance between them, Minerva pressed her lips to his and was lost in the sweetness of that first kiss. That kiss quickly led to more and soon Minerva found herself in Albus's bedroom where they expressed the love that they had been hiding from one another for so long.

"Minerva," Albus whispered her name as he pressed kisses along her neck causing her to moan, "I love you."

Minerva felt her skin burn with every touch of his hands and every kiss.

Then she woke up.

Minerva opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear her head of the vivid dream. Then she turned to her left and looked at the sleeping form of her husband. Smiling to herself she pressed her face into his back and whispered his name.

"Albus."

He stirred and lifted his head slightly.

"Yes my dear?"

"I just had the loveliest dream," she told him in a silky voice.

This time he rolled over to face her and his blue eyes twinkled.

"Oh really," he said with a smile of his own, "and what did you dream about?"

Minerva smiled and pressed herself closer to him.

"The first time we kissed," she told him sweetly, "The first time we made love."

"Ah yes," he said, remembering that time as well, "our beginnings."

Minerva nodded and pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I was thinking we might go 'back to the beginning'," she told him, her voice growing more and more seductive.

Albus smiled more broadly and pulled her into his arms.

"I think that would be an excellent idea my dear."


	9. Years

**Thank you beautiful people...your reviews are such encouragement. Thanks and kudos to McLau who translated "Drinks" into Latvian, very cool. I wrote this prompt today because my mom is at the doctor's right now having a strange lump examined...we're praying that it is not breast cancer. If you could keep her in your thoughts/prayers I would really appreciate it. Thanks, miss mcGonagle/childminerva**

* * *

#10 Years

Minerva McGonagall looked up into the gentle eyes of her healer and listened as the woman gave her an update on her health status. It had been over a year since Minerva had been attacked by four Stunning spells and had been rushed to St. Mungo's Hospital. So much had happened since that time, including the death of her husband. Minerva had not wanted to come in for a check up, but as she had been in a state of shock since Albus's murder, her friends had been able to coax her into almost anything.

Healer Sloan smiled and reassured Minerva that her prognosis was fine.

"You shouldn't have any more problems from those stunners," she told Minerva. "They slowed you down for awhile, but you're a strong witch, one of the most powerful around if you don't mind me saying so Professor, and you still have many more years ahead of you."

_But who will I share them with? _Minerva thought bitterly, but out loud she said, "Thank you, may I go now?"

The healer nodded and Minerva left the hospital room quickly. Outside stood Remus Lupin, who had offered to accompany her to her appointment.

"Everything okay?" he asked as they walked towards the magical elevators.

Minerva gave a quick nod and led the way into the empty elevator that had opened for them.

"A witch or wizard's life expectancy is directly proportional to the level of his or her magical power," she told Remus in a toneless voice.

"So?" Remus looked at her quizzically, wondering what she meant by that comment.

"So, the stunners left no lasting impact upon my health and I have years and years left to live, being such a powerful witch," Minerva told him, unable to keep the bitterness from her voice.

Remus heard the bitter tone and saw the tears that were forming in her eyes and slid an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Minerva let her head fall forward onto his shoulder and whispered softly, so that Remus could only barely hear her words.

"I wonder if it's possible to die of a broken heart."


	10. Storm

**Thank you for all the reviews for the last update, this one is a 100 word drabble.**

**Thank you also for the prayers and kind words for my mom, we still don't know what it is...when we do I will let you know**.

* * *

#70 Storm

Albus was the first to see the storm begin to brew. He had seen this particular storm often enough to recognize the warning signs. Albus knew that the safest place to be was as far away as possible until the storm passed. Albus left as quickly as he could, taking some of the innocents with him but leaving Dolores to face the tempest alone as she was the one who had called forth the storm in the first place. As he left, Albus room looked back once to gaze in fearful admiration at his wife Minerva McGonagall, the Scottish storm.


	11. Birth

**This is another challenge response from the Hideaway-see my profile for a link. The challenge was to choose a HP character from the list and write about them becoming a parent then to choose a song to write it around. I chose Albus (of course) and the song "From This Moment On" by Shania Twain because it is not a typical child/parent song. The full lyrics can be found at I can't seem to save the link on this program, grrr. But they can be found on any lyrics site and they in no way belong to me!**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think...this is another long one! I really appreciate all the reviews for the other 10 prompts I've done so far and it seems as if "Drinks" is still the favorite...I must agree; I love that one!**

_

* * *

_

#29 Birth

_From this moment life has begun…_

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair in a very plain waiting room when the news came, the news that would forever change his life.

"Professor Dumbledore?" the young mediwitch stared at the powerful wizard who had jumped at the sound of her voice and who had now rushed towards her with an eager expression on his face.

"Yes?"

"It's a girl, Professor," she told him, smiling as a look of delight passed over the man's face.

"A girl?" he repeated. "How is my wife? Did everything go all right? How is she feeling?"

"Professor Dumbledore, your wife is _fine _and would like to see you."

The mediwitch led Albus from the waiting room to another room farther down the hall where she left him to enter alone. Minerva McGonagall was laying in the room's only bed, her dark hair spread across the pillow, looking a little tired but otherwise very much herself.

"Hello Albus," she said softly, holding a hand out to him. "I was beginning to wonder when you were going to show up."

Albus accepted the outstretched hand and kissed it tenderly.

"I'm so sorry my dear," he told her, "I was in a meeting of the Wizengamot and no one came in to tell me. I only found out after the meeting was over and hurried to St. Mungo's as fast as I could."

Minerva nodded.

"I know," she told him gently. "Have you seen her, Albus? She is so beautiful."

Albus smiled down at his wife and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"If she looks anything like you, I know she must be."

Just then, another mediwitch entered the room and in her arms lay a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket. The mediwitch walked up to Albus and placed the bundle in his eager arms. Then she stepped back and said something about a healthy baby and congratulations, but Albus did not hear her. He was too absorbed in the little miracle lying in his arms.

_From this moment as long as I live, I will love you, I promise you this. There is nothing I wouldn't give, from this moment on._

Albus stared down at the baby in his arms, his daughter. He took in her wrinkled pink face, her tiny face, nose and mouth, the tuft of black hair atop her head. Albus felt his heart swell with love for this new life and a tear slid down the side of his nose as he looked at the new love of his life. He brushed a light kiss against her head as he made a silent vow, a vow to do anything and everything to make her happy, to keep her safe.

He looked up from the angel in his arms to see his wife watching him with a small smile on her lips.

"She is amazing," he whispered, his voice choked with love and happiness. The baby began to squirm and opened her small mouth, making a mewling noise.

Minerva laughed and held out her arms. Albus placed their daughter into her arms and stood back to watch as Minerva caressed the baby's tiny features with her fingertips and then pulled her close to let the child suck from her breast for the first time.

_You're the reason I believe in love and you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
_

As Minerva looked down at her daughter, she began to cry as well.

"We have been trying for so long to have a child," she said, "but I never imagined that she would be so perfect, that I would love her this much."

Albus understood his wife perfectly; the love he felt for his child was far more than anything he had ever expected to feel for her. It was as if she was a piece of his heart that had been removed and given human form and he had to care for her and protect her at all costs.

I give my hand to you with all my heart, can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start.  
You and I will never be apart; my dreams came true because of you.

Albus knew that this child was a gift and that he and Minerva would do everything they could for her. He smiled as he thought about all that lay ahead for his little girl, hugs and kisses, presents and fairy tales, lessons and friends at Hogwarts and whatever her heart desired after school. He wanted to hold onto this moment forever, but he also wanted her adventures begin so that he could share them with her.

_From this moment I have been blessed, I live only for your happiness, and for your love I'd give my last breath, from this moment on._

Albus smiled and thanked God for this gift, promising to treasure it and protect it.

He leaned down to the bed and gave his daughter another kiss.

"I love you," he whispered. "And I will be the one who loves you best, all the days of your life."

_From this moment on_.


	12. Christmas

**This fic was written for EloquentPhoenix (or HMS Frivolity and Felines as she is known here) as a Christmas present!!! ADMM, black and silver, and fluff...check! Merry Christmas EloquentPhoenix, I hope you like it!**

* * *

#92 Christmas

Minerva and Albus were curled up in front of his fireplace. It was Christmas Eve and they were exchanging gifts; small gifts only as each of them really didn't need much.

Minerva had just given Albus a pair of red and gold socks that she had knitted for him. She had hoped he would like them, but she was taken aback by the tears that appeared in his eyes and for the heartfelt thanks that she received. Apparently, it was exactly what he had wanted.

When it was Minerva's turn to open her gift, Albus handed her a small square box. Minerva's breath caught in her throat; it was the size of a ring box. She and Albus had been discussing marriage for some time now, but she had not been expecting this. Albus was smiling at her as she pulled away the wrapping with trembling fingers. Slowly, she opened the box to reveal a beautiful…key.

Minerva frowned.

"Well, do you like it?" Albus asked, looking at her expectantly.

"It is very beautiful Albus," she told him honestly, trying not to let her disappointment show.

The key was indeed very beautiful. It was an old ring, made of silver with tiny swirls engraved into it and the small handle was curved around into three sections. Lifting it out of the box, Minerva realized that it was strung onto a thin black ribbon so that it became a necklace.

"Albus, please tell me this is _not_ the key to your heart?" Minerva said, hoping he had not given it to her just so he could say something corny.

"No my dear, you stole that a long time ago," he told her, blue eyes twinkling.

Minerva rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek before slipping the ribbon over her head.

"Well, thank you," she said, pleased with the gift despite her disappointment.

A few hours later, Minerva left for her own rooms and slipped into her pajamas. She started to remove the necklace, but decided to keep it on. Minerva liked the key, it was lovely and a very thoughtful gift, but she could not get over her disappointment that it had not been an engagement ring instead. She fell asleep clutching the key in her fingers and thinking of Albus.

When Minerva awoke the next morning, she found a something on the pillow next to her. It was a small black box with silver filigree on the top and the sides, the silver placed in a swirl pattern. Minerva picked up the box and tried to open it, but after finding it locked, noticed the small keyhole on one side of it. Her hand flew to her neck where she touched the key.

Smiling to herself at this new surprise from Albus, Minerva took off her necklace and used her key to open the box. Inside was a small piece of paper with two words written across it in Albus's familiar handwriting.

_Marry Me?_

Minerva gasped, then laughed out loud. Underneath the paper was a beautiful diamond ring, the princess diamond set into a platinum band with a small cluster of emeralds set on each side of the stone.

Minerva slid the ring onto her finger at once and jumped from the bed to pull on some clothes. She had just brushed her hair when there was a knock on her door. She opened it slowly, and looked out to see Albus; Minerva tried her best to keep a look of joy off her face as she greeted him.

"Good morning Albus," she said sweetly.

"Good morning, my dear," said Albus, offering her his arm, "are you ready to go down to breakfast?"

She gave him her arm and slipped her hand into his so that he could feel the ring. He froze and looked down at her with an uncertain expression.

"Minerva, does this mean your answer is yes?"

Minerva smiled up at him.

"Yes, it does," she said. Albus leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away and slapped him lightly on the chest. "But you tricked me last night! You knew that I was expecting a ring!"

Albus looked at her in surprise before chuckling.

"Alright, I did."

Minerva frowned at him and turned away. Albus smiled and slid his arms around her waist.

"I had hoped the ring might make up for it," he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver, "Was I right? Am I forgiven?"

Minerva smiled and turned herself around in his embrace.

"Of course you are," she told him, kissing him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes more, arms wrapped around each other, sharing kisses in the hallway.

"Minerva?" said Albus, between kisses.

"Yes dear?"

"I love you."

Minerva smiled and buried her face in Albus's chest.

"I love you too," she whispered, "Merry Christmas."


	13. Ends

**Happy 2007 everyone!**

**This is a bit longer than any of the others I think...that's because it was originally written as a challenge response over at the ADMM board, there's a link to that site in my bio. The challenge was to write about Minerva going through PMS/PMT and how Albus handles that time of the month. I won the challenge, btw. I hope you like it.**

**Warning, rated T for a brief refrence to sex just because I'm paranoid. ; )**

**Remember...leaving reviews is good for your health!**

* * *

#3 Ends, (At the end of the month, all hell breaks loose)

Albus Dumbledore woke with the sun streaming in through the window and onto his face. Birds were chirping sweetly just outside the window and Albus opened his eyes with a smile, knowing that it was a beautiful Saturday morning and that he had absolutely nothing planned. Nothing that is, except for some quality time with his wife.

The Headmaster rose, and when he found himself alone, knew that Minerva had already left for her office where she would be busy grading papers. But Albus did not intend for Minerva to spend the day reading her students' homework; she had been working far too hard lately and he wanted her to take the day off and just relax.

Albus set off for Minerva's office and he smiled to himself as he crept up behind his wife as she sat at her desk. Placing one hand on the small of her back, Albus used the other to remove the pins from her hair.

"_What_ do you think you are doing, Albus Dumbledore?" Minerva asked sharply, causing him to pause.

"Just helping you relax, my dear," he told her.

"And how, exactly, is this supposed to help me relax?" she demanded, turning around to face her husband and pointing to the hair now hanging down her back.

"Um, well I thought—"

"It took me twenty minutes to pin my hair up and not an hour later you pull it back down again. I thought you understood how distracting it is for me to work with my hair down!"

Minerva glared at Albus, but he brightened.

"That's just it, you see. I don't _want_ you to work today. I wanted us to have some time alone."

Minerva's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Are you telling me that you are deliberately preventing me from completing my work, just because you want sex?"

Albus was hurt.

"No that's not it, Minerva," he protested, "I only wanted you to take some time off. I didn't mean for us to have sex, unless of course you wanted to because in that case—"

Tears sprang up in Minerva's eyes at his words.

"No, _I didn't_ want to have sex today Albus, I have an entire stack of seventh year N.E.W.T. essays to grade before Monday. Now I'm sorry if that makes me a bad wife, but…"

Minerva dissolved into tears and Albus stepped back in horror as he remembered that it was the _end_ of the month. The end of the month meant terror and uncertainty as his beloved wife went through what is known as…PMT.

"Ah, well then, I'm sorry to have disturbed you…so, I'll just leave you to your work."

Albus backed out of the room as he spoke and once he had cleared the doorway he shut the door quickly. Twenty-eight years of marriage had not given Albus any foolproof ways of dealing with this time of the month, except to stay far, far away until the crisis had passed. But Albus was a Gryffindor and was therefore rather brave and he did not want to just abandon his wife merely because she could not control her emotions, though in this case he might have been a little stupid as well. Albus decided that he should try to anticipate her needs and instead of bothering her, send her flowers and some of her favorite treats so that she would feel better as she did her work.

With that plan in mind, Albus set off for the greenhouses, where he found Pomona Sprout busy with her plants.

"Pomona! Do you think you could help me pull together some pretty flowers or some nice smelling plants to send to Minerva? She's not having a great day and-" Albus's urgent words were cut short by an angry glance from the Herbology professor.

"Well I wouldn't mind getting some flowers! I'd love to help you Headmaster, but I'm not having such a wonderful day myself and I guess you just failed to notice that I'm a bit busy."

The normally cheerful witch sniffed and turned away in tears before entering one of her greenhouses and slamming the door shut behind her.

Albus watched her go, mouth agape. Two women, in the same castle, on the same menstrual schedule. Albus could only give thanks that it was a rather large castle and if he wished, he could remain quite separate from the both of them.

But now Albus was left with no flowers for Minerva. He could have conjured them, but they would not be real and he was hoping Pomona would have helped him decide what types of flowers were best. He headed back to the castle and caught sight of Rolanda Hooch near the Quidditch pitch. He waved, but knew better than to go any closer; Rolanda was emotionally unstable on the best of days.

Albus was on his way to the Hogwarts kitchens when he collided with someone. It was Severus Snape and the Potions Master apologized curtly before looking behind him furtively.

"Are you trying to avoid someone, Severus?" Albus asked, feeling a bit amused.

Severus looked back at the Headmaster and Albus thought he detected a faint trace of panic on the younger man's usually impenetrable features.

"Well the thing is, I…" Severus let his words trail away as he looked behind him once more.

"Yes, Severus," encouraged Albus, "what is it?"

Severus closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I merely offered Professor Sinistra a premenstrual potion as she seemed a bit, irritable, this morning, more irritable than usual that is," said Severus, "she did not seem to appreciate my offer, however, and is shall I say, on the warpath. I barely escaped with my life. Don't laugh Headmaster, I assure you that I am not exaggerating in the least."

Albus did not find anything remotely amusing about this information and laid a comforting hand on the Potions Master's shoulder.

"My advice is to keep running," he told Severus in all seriousness. "Run quickly and stay out of sight for the next few days. It's the only safe solution."

Severus looked at the Headmaster in surprise, but he seemed to understand that his boss had some experience in this matter and did not argue but rather nodded and hurried off.

Albus realized that somehow, being in the same space for most of the year had somehow caused the menstrual cycles of the women in the castle to align with cataclysmic results. Shaking his head at the danger he and all the other males in the castle were currently in, Albus tickled the portrait of fruit and was admitted to the kitchens where he was set upon my a dozen or more eager house elves.

Albus raised his hands to quell the torrent of words and offers of food that rushed at him from the elves and requested that a plate of Minerva's favorite foods be sent up to her. He decided that after the morning he was having, a cup of hot chocolate was in order. A small female elf was beside herself with excitement when he requested this treat and a few moments later she returned with a steaming mug.

Upon accepting the mug from the house elf, Albus accidentally split some of the hot liquid on himself and gasped as it burned his leg.

The house elf that had served him burst into tears and flung herself down at his feet as sobs wracked her tiny body.

"Mitsy is sorry sir!" she squeaked. "Mitsy should be punished for hurting the poor Headmaster. Mitsy is a disgraced elf, sir, a bad, bad elf."

Albus closed his eyes and groaned inwardly; even the house elves were emotional today. Then again, he reasoned, house elves were always emotional.

"It was not your fault Mitsy," he assured her. "Please stop crying."

The house elf stood up and backed away, brushing her tears away furiously, though Albus could see that she was still shaking. He decided that he wasn't really in the mood for hot chocolate any longer.

Thanking the house elves once again, Albus left the kitchens and decided that what he really needed was a nap; so much for his beautiful Saturday.

Albus entered his rooms to find Minerva sitting on the couch with a book. She looked up at him indifferently before returning to her book. Albus froze in place and stared at her, unsure of what to do.

"Hello, Minerva," he said uncertainly. She looked up again.

"Is something wrong Albus?"

Albus wondered if this was a trick question.

"Uh, no. How are you feeling?"

"Just fine, should I be feeling otherwise?"

"Well, no, I mean I hope that you are feeling well…after this morning, I—"

"After this morning _what_, Albus?" Minerva demanded, putting her book down on her lap and glaring at him.

He winced.

"Nothing, I, I…" Albus stuttered a bit and then gave up. "I'm going to take a nap. I'm not feeling very well."

Minerva's facial expression changed so fast it rather alarmed him. She jumped from the couch and ran to his side, a look of concern on her face.

"Albus dear, what is it?" she asked him, pressing a hand to his cheek tenderly. "What's upset you?"

Albus knew his life would end in a second if he said "you", so he merely shrugged.

"Nothing at all, I'm just tired."

"All right, but if you need anything I'll be right here," Minerva assured him, giving him a quick kiss.

Albus hurried from her side and entered their bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. For all his Gryffindor bravery, Albus knew he should have joined Severus Snape and just kept on running.


	14. Birthday

**Yet another Hideaway Challenge...I know you all want to join this site and become a cool Hufflepuff like me! This was a Severus Snape birthday challenge and I decided to fit it into my fanfic 100 because I haven't added much to this thing lately!**

**This fic is dedicated to one of my former HS teachers, Luda who I love...even if he did scare the daylights out of me by standing before me and singing "Happy Birthday" as only a thousand year old black man can do.**

**Also, for you amazing people who were praying for my mother, I must now tell you the doctor's final prognosis...Cat Scratch Fever. I tell you no lies. One of the millions of cats we come in contact with every day must have given her this infection which caused a lump that is now receding. She's fine and we've all had a good laugh, but your thoughts and prayers were much appreciated. (I think this A/N is now longer than the fic...)**

* * *

#91 Birthday

Severus Snape entered the staff room one Sunday morning in his usual manner, grumpy and unwilling to talk. So when Minerva McGonagall wished him good morning, he merely grunted. Minerva McGonagall does not like to be grunted at by anyone, especially Severus Snape. And so she decided that a little early morning punishment was in order.

"Why Severus," she exclaimed, as though struck by a new thought, "today is January ninth! Isn't that your birth-"

Severus looked at Minerva in alarm and shook his head furiously, a look of panic on his face.

"Minerva, please," Severus whispered, "don't!"

But it was too late. The headmaster had heard Minerva's words and he rushed towards Severus, ready to deliver the birthday gift he gave every staff member, a gift they all dreaded year after year.

Severus's mouth dropped open in horror and Minerva smirked.

"_Happy birthday to you_," Albus Dumbledore began, deepening his voice and singing slowly and loudly, oblivious to the terror he was causing for Severus or of the laughter of the other staff members, "_happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Severus! Happy birthday to you…!_"

Albus held out the last note as Severus made a small keening noise and gripped the roots of his hair as if to pull it out. The other staff members clapped and sniggered a bit while Albus beamed at his Potions master.

"Would you like an encore, Severus?" the headmaster asked earnestly.

At these words Severus gave a small scream and ran from the room; Albus turned to Minerva with a confused expression.

"What do you think he meant by that, Minerva?" he asked. She tried not to smile.

"I think he was a bit overwhelmed by your gift," she told him and the headmaster nodded happily.

"I think so too."


	15. Purple

**I've been planning this one for a while now, but when I heard that HP7 would be coming out on July 21st, 2007 I just had to write something! So I decided on some ADMM fluff.**

**This one is for EloquentPhoenix (HMS Frivolity and Felines) because even though I have been successful in converting her to an angst lover, she's still a fluffer at heart.**

* * *

#16 Purple

"But why…"

"Silly really…"

"It's perfectly obvious, and yet there are so many examples of this…"

"I wonder…"

Minerva McGonagall had been reading but as these mutterings continued she flung down her book and glared at the man sitting on the other side of the table.

"Albus Dumbledore, if you do not cease that incessant muttering at once I will hex you into the next century!"

Minerva's husband looked up from the plate in front of him and smiled benignly at his wife.

"I'm sorry, my dear. Was I distracting you?"

Minerva fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"You made it quite impossible to read," she told him stiffly.

"I'm so sorry," said Albus, "but since you have put your book down, perhaps you could help me solve this little riddle."

Minerva sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"All right Albus, what is it?"

Albus beamed and picked up the plate of food that lay on the table before him and rushed around the table to sit next to Minerva.

Once seated, Albus pointed to the food on his plate.

"Minerva, what is all of this?"

Minerva stared at the food and then up at her husband.

"Are you feeling all right, dear?" she asked him, a look of bewildered concern on her face. Albus was known to ask strange questions but this was a bit odd, even for him.

"I'm fine," said Albus impatiently, "just tell me what you see on this plate."

Minerva gave Albus another confused look and then turned back to the plate.

"Well, there are some blueberries and some red cabbage also some red grapes. Why do you ask?"

Minerva looked up at Albus inquiringly and was surprised to see a scowl on his face as he looked down at the plate of food.

"Albus?"

Suddenly Albus slapped his hands down onto the table and leapt to his feet, causing Minerva to jump.

"PURPLE!" he roared.

"W-what?" Minerva stammered. She had never seen Albus so upset and she had no idea why.

"Purple!" he yelled again, pointing down at the food. "This food is all purple!"

"Ah, okay," said Minerva slowly, wondering if she ought to summon the mediwitch. "Albus, are you sure you are feeling all right?"

Albus looked down at his wife and sat down again, giving her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Minerva."

Minerva laid her hand on his arm and spoke softly.

"What's bothering you?"

Albus sighed.

"It's all this food that is quite clearly purple and yet people insist upon misnaming it."

As he spoke Albus picked up the different foods and showed them to Minerva.

"This cabbage leaf here," he told her, "everyone calls it 'Red Cabbage' and yet it is quite clearly purple. The same with these grapes. Now the blueberries are a bit different, most of them do appear to be blue on the outside, but squish them and you can see that they too are purple!"

To prove his point, Albus smashed two blueberries with his fingers and held the pulpy mush up for his wife to see.

Minerva stared at the purple juice and then at her husband's earnest face.

"This is what had you so upset?" she asked slowly. "This is what you were muttering about? This is the reason I was unable to finish my book in peace?"

Albus nodded his face serious.

Minerva closed her eyes and counted silently. After a sufficient period she opened her eyes again and looked at her husband.

"Albus," she said softly, "I love you. But you are the most idiotic man I have ever met!"

Minerva stood up swiftly and slapped Albus across the back of his head and snatched up her book before storming off.

Albus watched her go and looked down at his plate of misnamed food sadly.

"And I was sure she would know the answer to this one."


	16. School

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews for the last update...I quite enjoyed writing that one! This is a poem I wrote for a contest at the Hideaway. The rules were to write a poem about a student from a Professor's POV. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

#88 School

I watch her as she works,

Her expression focused,

Eager, intent,

Thirsting for knowledge.

I consider her from my desk,

Her dark hair falls into her eyes.

It bothers her but I thank Merlin she keeps it down.

I long to run it through my fingers.

I admit she tried my patience

During her first year here.

Knowing so much,

She shamed me with her expectations.

I came to respect her, begrudgingly,

As the years went by.

When did respect become love?

I can never be sure.

I try to ignore the way I feel.

I am a grown man, her teacher,

She is too young, my desires forbidden.

Yet I've seen the same look in her eyes.

I know she feels the same,

Her eyes dance when ours meet,

She gasps when our hands touch.

I too feel the jolt of power, of desire.

I cannot let myself give in.

She is so innocent, so perfect.

I deny myself the pleasure of her Christian name.

"Good day, Miss McGonagall."

I make myself meet her gaze.

A flash of pain as she understands.

Her reply cuts me to the heart.

"Good day, Professor."

* * *

**Looks a bit like HGSS doesn't it? The judge is a diehard HGSS shipper-I hope she doesn't punish me too harshly when she reaches the end! If you do want some HGSS, I wrote a drabble about them called "A Phantom".**


	17. Food

**OSUSprinks, besides being one of my most faithful reviewers and my unofficial beta, is also my second in command over at the Hideaway. She helped our house (Hufflepuff) win the house cup by bringing in 275 points during the January contests. This is her reward for all her hard work.**

**Thanks Mona! You're the best!**

* * *

#59 Food

Albus Dumbledore was always a most polite young man; he said 'please' and 'thank you' and was always helpful around the house. He obeyed his parents and looked after his younger brother. He was hardly ever disciplined and adults would always tell his mother how lucky she was to have such a sweet tempered son. Mrs. Dumbledore agreed and considered her son to be quite obliging, except in one area.

He would not eat his vegetables.

Mild tempered as he was, Albus could also be extremely stubborn and he flatly refused to eat vegetables in any form. He ate fruit and grains and meat, but never would he touch a carrot or a green bean. To further frustrate his parents, Albus had an insatiable love of sweets.

The constant struggle over food greatly upset his mother and when Albus finally went off to school, Mrs. Dumbledore sighed with relief knowing that his eating habits and health were finally out of her hands.

Contrary to his mother's dire warnings, Albus's teeth did not fall out nor did he develop an unsightly and permanent rash upon his face. Albus was as healthy as a man who refuses to eat vegetables and consumes an outrageous amount of candy can be. Upon becoming Headmaster of Hogwarts, however, he did begin taking vitamin potions, just in case.

Albus continued to eat as he pleased for over a hundred years before a certain young woman put a stop to that.

----------------

"Albus!"

"Yes my dear, is something the matter?" Albus Dumbledore stopped pouring syrup on his pancakes long enough to smile inquiringly at the woman on his left.

Minerva McGonagall stared in horror at the massive pile of pancakes already dripping in butter and syrup and coated with a heavy layer of powdered sugar.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that so much sugar would make your teeth fall out?"

Albus smiled.

"She did," he assured her. "But as you can see, they haven't yet."

He flashed her a wide grin before reaching for the chocolate sauce.

Minerva frowned at him.

"Well you will just have to eat a healthy lunch to make up for your breakfast."

-------------

Minerva made sure that she sat next to the Headmaster at lunch that day so that she could make certain he ate a decent meal. Albus smiled at her as he sat down and began to load his plate with chicken and fruit salad.

"Albus?" said Minerva as he began to eat. "Why don't you eat some carrots, or some of these peas?"

Albus made a noise of disgust and shook his head.

"No thank you my dear, I don't eat vegetables."

Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I say," he told her. "I do not eat them. Never have and never will."

Minerva frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"I'll change that," she told him.

Albus shook his head.

"No, you won't.

Minerva's pride flared; she could do anything she set her mind to and no one was going to tell her otherwise.

"Oh I will," she told him icily, "that's a promise."

---------------

That afternoon, Albus received a note from one of the house elves. It was from Minerva, asking him to have dinner with her in her rooms. He returned the note answering in the affirmative and happily knocked on her door at the appointed time.

"Come in."

Albus let himself in and stood a moment in the doorway, letting himself enjoy the sights and smells of the room. The dark red and gold tapestries and the heady scent of ginger reminded him of his fiery friend and he enjoyed the brief time he was able to bask in these sensations.

Minerva watched him standing in the doorway and raised her eyebrows inquiringly.

"Well?" she asked. "Aren't you going to join me?"

She indicated the table in front of her that was laden with various dishes.

"Of course," he said hastily, crossing to the table and taking a seat next to Minerva.

Usually when Albus and Minerva were alone, he tried to keep as much distance between them as he could, just in case he did anything rash, like kissing her or blurting out exactly how he felt about her. But tonight, the only chair at the table was placed next to hers.

Albus accepted a plate from Minerva and looked at the dishes on the table, searching for something to add to his plate, but there was a problem.

"It's all vegetables."

"Well spotted, Albus," said Minerva lightly, taking his plate and filling it up herself.

Albus sighed.

"Minerva," he said slowly, trying not to let his impatience show, "I realize that you are set on making me eat my vegetables, but I must ask that you just leave me be. I've made it one hundred and twenty years without consuming those things; I don't see any reason why I should change the way I eat now."

"I'll give you a reason," said Minerva sharply. "The way you eat is just plain silly. No vegetables, but piles and piles of sugar. That's ridiculous. You're a grown man, Albus, act like one."

Albus leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Minerva.

Minerva sighed and speared a green bean with her fork.

"Open up," she commanded.

Albus pressed his lips together and shook his head.

"You're acting just like a child!" Minerva exclaimed. "Now open your mouth and eat this!"

Minerva held the fork up to his face, but Albus turned away.

She decided to try something else.

"Would you eat it for a kiss?" Minerva asked innocently.

Albus's mouth dropped open.

"What did you say?" he croaked, afraid to trust his own ears.

Minerva twirled the fork in her fingers and smiled mischievously at Albus.

"I said, would you eat it for a kiss?"

Albus stared at Minerva, not sure what was going on. But he nodded.

Minerva held up the fork and let him eat the lone green bean. He grimaced but chewed and swallowed obediently. Still smiling, Minerva leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" she asked teasingly as Albus fought to control his breathing.

He pulled her close to kiss her again, but Minerva pulled away.

"No," she told him firmly. "One kiss for every bite, no more."

Albus stared at Minerva in surprise and then laughed.

"All right then," he said. "Another forkful if you please."

Minerva obliged and kissed Albus again after each bite.

Soon, the food was forgotten as Minerva broke her own rule and snuggled into Albus's embrace as their kissing continued.

Some time later, Minerva broke away and grinned.

"You'll have to eat an entire plateful of vegetables to make up for all of those kisses."

Albus growled and pulled her back into his arms.

"It'll be worth it."

----------------

From that day forward, Albus never failed to eat a healthy helping of vegetables for lunch and dinner. He never failed to remind Minerva of his efforts, and Minerva, for her part, never failed to reward him.


	18. Dark

**Happiness is an update...happiness is also an inbox full of reviews, so click away! This fic was written as a challenge entry on the ADMM board as suggested by Always Hopeful/mmadlyinlove. OSUSprink's fic "Bloody Hell" is also based on this challenge (she won, btw).**

**There is a wee bit of suggestive content involved so I'd give it a T rating just to be safe.**

* * *

#74 Dark

"Why can't we just get the book from the Room of Requirement?" Ron Weasley asked as the three friends crept down the empty hallway covered by an invisibility cloak.

Next to him underneath the cloak, Hermione Granger sighed.

"We've already discussed this. Filch and Mrs. Norris have been watching that part of the castle," she told him in a whisper. "Harry saw them on the map. But this part of the castle was clear, right Harry?"

"Um, well it was when I checked back in the common room," Harry muttered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione demanded. She stopped walking, forcing the two boys to stumble under the cloak and stop as well.

"I accidentally left it in the dormitory, alright?" said Harry irritably.

"But Harry, how are we supposed to get back without running into someone?" asked Hermione, almost forgetting to lower her voice.

"Hush! We still have the cloak," Harry told her. "Come on, we need to get that book from the library and get back to the common room."

Hermione glared at Harry, but it went unnoticed in the darkness. The three continued on to the library and once inside, shuffled to the Restricted section. When they had made it to those special shelves, Hermione and Harry slipped out from under the cloak and began searching the titles for the book they needed. Ron stayed under the cloak and kept watch as the other two searched by the small light of their wands.

After a few minutes of searching, Harry and Hermione heard Ron rush over to them.

"I hear something," he hissed.

Harry and Hermione quickly ducked under the cloak and waited silently. After a moment, they too heard something coming from a few bookshelves away.

As one, the three friends moved slowly towards the sound and stopped. Harry and Hermione still had their wands lit and the meager light filtered through the cloak, throwing a tiny amount of light upon the two figures before them.

Despite the poor lighting, there was no way to mistake the identity of the two people. Albus Dumbledore's long white hair and beard absorbed the light and all three students knew that the tartan witch's hat that lay discarded on the ground beside the couple could only belong to Minerva McGonagall.

The two professors were locked in a tight embrace, kissing passionately. As the stunned trio stood under the cloak, Dumbledore rubbed circles on McGonagall's back with one hand while he pulled her dark hair from its perpetual bun. McGonagall ran her fingers through his hair and beard.

The noise that Ron had heard was the rustling of the adults' cloaks as they moved against each other and the surrounding bookshelves. But now the three students could also hear the transfiguration professor as she moaned into the Headmaster's mouth. It was that sound that released the tri from their shocked positions.

Quietly as they could, the three friends backed out of the library. Once out of that room, Harry pulled the invisibility cloak into his arms and they all broke into a run. The Fat Lady permitted them into the common room and the three Gryffindors fell gratefully into the plush chairs in front of the common room fire.

There was silence for a few moments, but finally Hermione spoke.

"I really had no idea," she whispered. "I mean I thought they were just friends."

Harry shook his head and snorted.

"That was a bit more than 'just friends' wouldn't you say?" he said. "I mean, wow. Who would ever have imagined McGonagall snogging in the library?"

He started to laugh at the absurdity of what he had just witnessed and turned to Ron, expecting his friend to join in with his laughter.

"Uh, Ron?" said Harry, looking at his friend with concern.

Ron sat upright in one of the armchairs, his face pale and wearing a look of deepest horror, his mouth gaping open like a beached fish. Ron was staring straight ahead, at Harry words he tried to speak, but what came out was a series of splutters and incoherent stuttering.

Hermione rushed to his side and gripped his hand.

"Ron?" she whispered, "What is it?"

She had to put her hear to his lips in order to hear what he whispered.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen."

"Oh Ron," said Hermione reproachfully, "don't be so dramatic! It was just two people kissing, it's not like you've never see it happen before."

Ron broke out of his trance and glared at Hermione.

"Yeah," he said, "but never Dumbledore and McGonagall! I mean, McGonagall…bloody hell!"

Ron leaned forward and clutched his stomach as if he was about to be sick.

Hermione moved away from Ron and looked at him in disgust.

"Ron that's just silly," she told him, "I think it's sweet."

Ron moaned and shook his head.

Harry laughed at his friend and then remembered the reason they had been in the library in the first place.

"We never got the book!" he said. "We'll have to go back tomorrow night."

Ron looked up at Harry in horror and shook his head back and forth.

"Nuh uh," he said. "I'm never going back in there at night, what if they decide to snog there again?"

"We'll just check the Marauder's Map," Hermione told him impatiently.

Harry jumped up from his seat and raced up the steps to the boy's dormitory and returned with the map clutched in his hand. He unrolled it and tapped it with his wand, muttering the words that would reveal the map's special abilities.

"They're gone," he said at last. "We could go back and get it now."

"Are you sure they're gone?" Hermione asked with a frown. "Maybe they have a way of hiding themselves or something."

Harry looked over the map and grinned suddenly, shaking his head.

"No," he told her. "See for yourself."

Harry held the map out to Hermione and pointed to a certain room of the castle.

Hermione gasped and let out a giggle.

Harry then showed Ron, who moaned again and buried his face into the arm of his chair.

The Marauder's Map showed an empty library and the two dots that were labeled 'Dumbledore' and 'McGonagall' were in a different part of the castle. They were side by side in a room marked 'McGonagall's Chambers'.


	19. Family

**This piece was written as a challenge entry on the ADMM board as suggested by OSUSprinks...Albus or Minerva one decides that the other needs a break from work, so they plan a trip for the other to a muggle destination (it must also be where the fanfic author lives and include landmarks/restaurants/etc).**

* * *

#24 Family

Albus Dumbledore had just entered his rooms after another long visit to London where he had been to meeting after meeting with the Minister of Magic as well as several sessions of the Wizengomet. He was physically and mentally exhausted and all he wanted was to enjoy the last week of August before the students arrived for the start of term.

His wife was waiting for him and she helped him unpack his bags and brought him a cup of hot chocolate as he sank down into his favorite chair with a sigh.

"Thank you, Minerva," he told her as he accepted the mug filled with his favorite drink.

"Bad as ever?" she asked, her eyes filled with sympathy.

"I'm afraid my so," Albus answered. "Everyone at the Ministry thinks that I can give them all the answers, just snap my fingers and make everything better."

Minerva McGonagall kissed her husband's cheek and massaged his shoulders gently.

"I know how much you hate that sort of thing," she told him as she kneaded out the tension in his neck and shoulders. "So, I planned a little vacation for us to help you relax."

Albus stopped his wife's hands and twisted around in his chair to look at her.

"A vacation, Minerva? But school starts in just over a week."

"All the more reason to get away while we can."

Albus smiled.

"Alright then, where are we going?"

Minerva grinned and shook her head.

"I'm not telling. Just be ready to go tomorrow morning at eight. I've already packed everything you'll need for the weekend."

Minerva refused to tell him anything more and so Albus went to bed that night in a state of anticipation, his head buzzing with all the places Minerva could take him for a vacation.

The next morning Albus awoke to find a tray of breakfast on the bed beside him and a suitcase sitting by the bedroom door. As he ate, Albus was surprised to notice a muggle outfit draped across the chair next to the bed.

Albus grinned widely and jumped out of bed to try on the clothes. Minerva was clearly taking them to a muggles destination; something she knew Albus would love.

The clothes Albus put on fit perfectly. They were not as brightly colored as Albus would have liked, but the fact that they were muggle clothes made him extremely happy. The pants were dark blue and the button up shirt was a light blue that nearly matched his eyes. Albus hummed as he brushed his hair and beard.

"Albus? Are you ready?" Minerva walked into the bedroom and glanced at Albus's outfit. "Hmm, it doesn't look too bad, I suppose."

Minerva was wearing very professional looking tailored black pants and a green blouse that matched her eyes. Her dark hair was only loosely pulled back; Albus thought she looked beautiful and told her so.

Minerva waved away this compliment and glanced down at her watch.

"I wanted to leave ten minutes ago," she told Albus. "Finish up here and let's go."

"Won't you just give me a hint about where we're headed?" Albus asked hopefully. "Just a little hint?"

"I thought the muggle clothing was enough of a hint," she told him. "I want this to be a surprise, so I'm not going to tell you anything more."

No amount of pouting would make Minerva give anything away and so Albus was left to speculate. As it turned out, he did not have long to wait. Minerva led him out the front gates of the school and held out her arm to him.

"Side Along Apparation," she told him. He complied and soon the two of them were standing in a quiet alleyway.

The buildings were unfamiliar but Minerva took Albus's hand and led him out onto the street.

"Where are we?" Albus asked his wife, still uncertain.

The buildings were attractive and they were clearly in a downtown area, but Albus did not think he had ever been there before. Minerva did not answer him; she merely smiled and turned to walk uphill. Albus kept a firm hold on her hand as they walked and he gazed at the buildings as they passed.

Several people did a double take as they passed the well dressed couple carrying suitcases; Albus assumed they must be gawking at his wife's beauty, but Minerva surmised, correctly, that they were curious about Albus's long hair and beard.

Albus knew better than to ask his wife where they were once more, she had already made it clear that she was not going to tell him. But from the accents in brief snippets of conversation that Albus picked up from the people they passed, he decided they must be in America.

The streets were steep and Albus thought they would walk uphill forever, but Minerva finally stopped in front of an attractive building with vines growing up the side. The painted sign said it was a bed and breakfast.

"This is where we'll be staying," Minerva informed him. They entered the building and were directed to a small but charming bedroom with an adjoining bathroom. Minerva told Albus the unpacking could wait and led him back out onto the street.

They walked up one more block until they were directly across the street from a group of cream colored buildings with columns. Two statues of dogs guarded what appeared to be the main entrance.

"What is this place?" Albus asked, but Minerva smiled mischievously and shook her head.

They crossed the street and walked around the building with the statues until they found a bench. Minerva sat down and gestured for Albus to do the same as she checked her watch.

"We're a little early, I think," she murmured.

"A little early for what?"

"Oh my, look at that squirrel," Minerva ignored Albus's question and pointed to a squirrel that was sitting on the sidewalk in front of them, gazing at the two humans with a curious expression.

"She did say they were nearly tame around here," Minerva said softly, peering down at the little creature.

"_Who _did?"

Minerva was spared the trouble of answering as a loud shriek cut through the air.

"Nana! Pops!" A dark haired young woman in jeans and a dark sweatshirt was running towards them. Albus was on his feet in an instant to gather her into his arms.

"Grace!"

Minerva smiled as her husband and granddaughter embraced. When Albus finally released Grace Minerva hugged the young woman and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm so happy you guys are here!" Grace said excitedly.

At nineteen, Grace Murray was tall and shockingly beautiful, with her father's dark brown hair and her mother's light blue eyes. Her mother, Evelyn Dumbledore, had married a man named William Murray and the two lived in Scotland, but their only daughter, Grace, had elected to attend college in the United States. Lacking magical powers, Grace was unable to attend Hogwarts, much to her grandparents' dismay. Albus and Minerva tried to visit her as much as they could when she lived in Scotland, but since she moved to America, they had been unable to visit her until Minerva had planned this trip.

Minerva laughed at the matching expressions of glee on the faces of the two people before her.

"Were you surprised?" Grace asked Albus eagerly.

"Completely," he assured her. "Your grandmother wouldn't tell me a thing."

Grace looped her arm through her grandfather's and steered him down the hill.

"I have so much to show you," she told him, "there are so many people for you to meet. First let's go to The Mill for lunch, they have such wonderful food. Oh, Pops I'm so glad two were able to come!"

Grace did not have any classes that day and so the three were able to enjoy one another's company for hours and hours. She led them around the campus and to the apartment she shared with two other girls. Then she took them to lunch and then to all her favorite bookstores, coffee shops and finally to a play at the local playhouse.

When Albus and Minerva finally hugged their only grandchild goodnight, it was nearly one in the morning. They walked back to the bed and breakfast in a comfortable silence, Album's arm around his wife's waist.

"Minerva," Albus whispered softly as they strolled through the quite streets, "thank you for this."

Minerva smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome, love."

He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple as they walked on together through the night.


	20. Fire

**This was written in response to a challenge posted by jayejaye on the ADMM boards awhile ago...it would fit better under "Birthday" but I've already done that prompt sigh so I fudged a bit. Enjoy and remember that Reviews equal Love.**

**When it was a stand alone story, the title was "Happy Birthday Anyway"**

**Also, this will be my last update for a while as I am going to be away from a PC for most of the summer. I will hopefully have plenty of fanfic ideas ready when I return in August.**

* * *

#52 Fire

Minerva McGonagall cast a quick glance around her personal quarters to make sure that everything was ready for the party she was about to host. There were a lot of brightly colored balloons floating near the ceiling which made Minerva cringe, but she knew that Albus would love them, and as the party was for him, she had made sure to include them.

There was also a large lemon flavored cake with the words "Happy Birthday Albus" written in icing and surrounded by a dizzying amount of lemon drops. Besides cake, there was a huge bowl of muggle candy and several bottles of Madam Rosmerta's mulled mead. There was even a Happy Birthday banner draped across the mantle.

All of this was part of the surprise birthday party that Minerva was throwing for Albus Dumbledore's one hundred and eleventh birthday. Minerva had decided to throw this party as a way of reminding Albus how much she loved him. Things had been a bit tense between them lately as school business and Ministry problems had kept them both busy and on edge and Minerva hated how they had grown apart over the past few weeks.

Minerva had asked her friends Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout and Poppy Pomfrey to help her plan and set up the party and they were to be the only other guests present. To keep it a surprise, Minerva had asked Albus to come up to her rooms for a birthday chess match. He had agreed and now it was only a matter of minutes before he arrived.

Poppy, Pomona and Filius had each found a place to hide and waited eagerly for Albus to knock on the door. Minerva smiled and shushed their whispers and giggles good-naturedly; she was just as excited about the party as her co-conspirators.

They were not expecting what happened next.

In a quick _whoosh_ of flames, Albus's head appeared in Minerva's fireplace.

"Minerva, dear," he said by way of greeting.

"Albus! Why are you in the fireplace, aren't you going t-"

But Albus cut her off.

"I'm very sorry Minerva," he told her, "but an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot has been called and I'm afraid I have to cancel our plans."

Minerva stared at Albus silently.

"I'm terribly sorry," he apologized again. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Of course," even with the flames dancing around his ears, Albus did not miss the flat tone of her voice.

He sighed.

"Good night, Minerva."

When Albus's head had disappeared, the three other professors peeked out from their hiding spots and exchanged wary glances. Poppy was the first to speak.

"Min, I am so sorry," the mediwitch voiced her sympathy, but did not dare to step any closer to her volatile friend. "Do you want us to help you put things away?"

Minerva waved a hand at her friends.

"No, just go. Thanks for helping me anyway."

Pomona smiled sadly and hugged Minerva tightly before leaving with Poppy and Filius.

When they had gone, Minerva looked around at the party decorations and the food ruefully before sinking down onto the couch in an unhappy slump.

Several hours later, Albus Dumbledore made his way to Minerva McGonagall's rooms, wanting to apologize. He knew it was late at night, but he also knew that she liked to stay up grading papers and that there was a good chance that he would find her awake.

Today had not been one of his better birthdays; in fact, it had been one of his worst, which was saying something considering how many birthdays he had lived through. The day had started well enough when Minerva had greeted him with a kiss and invited him to her rooms after dinner for a game of chess to quietly celebrate his birthday.

Albus had been looking forward to that time with her all day and had felt like throwing a tantrum when the summons from the Wizengamot appeared in his office. But he was now one hundred and eleven and tantrums were no longer acceptable so he had been forced to tell Minerva that he would not be able to join her. He knew she had been hurt and he was now heading to her chambers to so that he could apologize as soon as possible.

Minerva did not answer the door when he knocked so Albus gave the portrait guarding her chambers the password and let himself in. What he saw upon entering made tears spring into his eyes.

There were balloons of every possible color floating near the ceiling and a large banner hanging over the fireplace read "Happy Birthday". Glancing to his left, Albus noticed a large cake bearing the words "Happy Birthday Albus" and also a bowl of his favorite muggle candies and some bottles that looked like his favorite mulled mead.

Finally, Albus noticed Minerva, curled up on the couch asleep, with an unhappy expression upon her face. He crept silently to her side and knelt down beside the couch. She stirred when he traced a gentle finger across her cheek and then opened her eyes.

"Albus," she mumbled, still partly asleep.

"Yes, I came by to apologize for missing our chess game earlier, though now I see that it was a bit more than just a chess game."

"The party," Minerva said softly, remembering where she was and what had happened earlier. "I wanted to surprise you. Poppy and Mona and Filius were here too."

"I am so sorry," Albus whispered. "I hate that we haven't seen much of each other lately, and that I ruined the party you had worked so hard on."

Minerva sighed and smiled gently up at Albus.

"Me too," she told him. "But it's all right now, really."

She sat up and patted the seat next to her on the couch. Albus settled himself beside her and then pulled her close to him, letting her rest her head upon his shoulder.

They sat like that for several minutes in a comfortable silence until Albus suddenly began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Minerva demanded.

"I never thought I'd see so much muggle candy, or candy of any kind really, in your sitting room my dear," he told her, still grinning.

Minerva glared at him a moment and then smiled and laughed softly.

"It's all for you," she told him, swatting at his chest playfully. "I won't touch that sickly sweet stuff and none of the others seemed very interested either."

"All the better for me then."

"Albus?'

"Yes dear?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And Albus?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy Birthday."


	21. What?

**And now I present, this fluffy concoction written especially for OSUSprinks' Secret Santa gift! Merry Christmas dear, and Happy Holidays to all!**

* * *

#77 What?

"I have an idea; let's play the word association game."

"_No._"

"Oh come on Min, it's _fun_."

"No, we have more important matters _such as the school budget_ to go over and no, it is not fun."

"Please?"

Minerva gritted her teeth and looked away.

"Oh _all right_. You start."

"Honeyduke's."

"Sugar."

"Candy."

"Sweet."

"Silly."

"Game," Minerva rolled her eyes as she spoke. Why had she agreed to play this again? Oh yes, those adorable blue eyes.

Albus only smiled.

"Quidditch."

"Gryffindor."

"Albus," the headmaster responded brightly.

"Minerva," she responded tartly.

"Love."

"What?"

"Where."

Minerva shook her head sharply.

"No, that wasn't part of the game, it was a question. What do you mean, "love"? Why is that the first thing that comes to mind when you hear my name?"

Minerva glared at Albus over the top of her glasses, waiting for him to respond.

"Why wouldn't it be, my dear?"

"You only did that so that I would keep playing the game," Minerva retorted, averting her eyes from his twinkling gaze. "Well too bad your not so subtle flattery didn't work. Game over."

"No, I didn't," Albus assured her earnestly. "Love is exactly what I think of when I hear your name, especially when I hear it spoken so near my own."

Minerva's gaze softened as Albus captured her hand in his own and brought it to his lips where he gently kissed her fingertips.

"You are an incurable romantic," she told him, her attempt to sound stern foiled by the smile tugging at her lips.

His eyes twinkled.

"I know," he said cheekily. "And now it is your turn."

Minerva made a sound of disgust and pulled her hand away.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No."

"That's not how you play Minerva; you have to use a new word every time…"

"Albus Dumbledore, I am not playing your silly game anymore…"

"Oh, please."

"No, Albus."

"_Please?_"

Damn those eyes.

"Oh _all right!_"


	22. Snow

**This is my secret santa gift for jayejaye...hope you like it! Sorry for the angst so near the holidays, but at least it's seasonal! The lyrics come from the song, "I Don't Miss You At All" by Norah Jones and I used all but two lines.**

* * *

#67 Snow

_As I sit and watch the snow  
Falling down  
I don't miss you at all _

Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk; busying herself with correspondence, lesson plans and anything else she could come up with, trying not to look out the window at the snow. Too many nights she had sat up at her window, gazing out at the falling snow, tears slipping down her cheeks. But not tonight, tonight she was determined to keep her mind away from the snow. Away from him.

_I hear children playing laughing so loud  
I don't think of your smile_

The sound of students playing in the snow drifted in through the window, though she had closed it hours ago. The laughter haunted her, reminded her of times when it was _his_ laughter she heard. He loved the snow and would frolic about for hours, his laughter warming her heart and bringing forth peals of mirth from her own lips. But that laughter was gone. He was gone.

So if you never come to me  
You'll stay a distant memory 

Most days Minerva managed to block out the most vibrant memories of him, though his presence still lingered in every corner of the castle. But winter, that was different. He had loved the winter, and she had loved him.

And then I wonder who I am  
Without the warm touch of your hand 

She dropped the quill and turned her head to look at the window, now dark with the night sky, the students finally inside. Minerva's fingers twitched involuntarily as she imagined him taking his hands in hers in an attempt to warm them after a long day outside. He should be here now, watching her from across the desk, sipping a large mug of hot chocolate and making her smile. But he wasn't.

_As I sit and watch the snow  
Falling down_

Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked away from the window, shaking her head and blinking back the tears stubbornly. She wanted a night free of tears, free of missing him and she would have it. Minerva picked up her quill and resumed her writing, ignoring the snow, ignoring the starry sky outside her window. Ignoring him.

_I don't miss you at all_


End file.
